Hey Juliet, I want to be your Romeo
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Je ne veux pas épouser cet homme! Je refuse d'obéir aux lois de notre société. Si je dois me marier avec quelqu'un, je veux que ce soit par amour. Sinon, je m'enfuirai. Car je ne suis pas un objet qu'on offre.


**Oui! Enfin un couple hétéro! Comme vous pouviez le penser en lisant le titre, non, je vous assure que ce n'est pas une réécriture de la fameuse pièce de ce cher Shakespeare. Alors, pourquoi l'avoir appelée comme ça, me diriez-vous? Eh bien, tout simplement parce que Romeo & Juliet représentent l'AMOUR! Oui Messieurs-Dames, l'Amour avec un grand A! Car oui, cette histoire va parler d'Amour!**

 **(et aussi car j'adore la chanson éponyme... cette chanson que je n'arrête pas d'écouter en boucle...)**

 **Bref, enjoy everybody! ^.^**

* * *

 _{XVI_ _ème_ _siècle, loin de notre monde et de notre époque, au Château de Mizuhana}_

\- Non, père, je ne l'épouserai pas!

\- Aoi, cesse d'être insolente! Tu l'épouseras, un point c'est tout! Nous ne te laissons pas le choix!

\- Mais je ne l'aime pas! Je ne veux pas me marier avec une personne pour qui je n'éprouve rien!

\- Ma chère, sache que dans la société où nous sommes, les jeunes filles comme toi n'ont pas leur mot à dire! Elles se marient avec l'époux que leur a choisi leur père, et elles acceptent sans rien dire, en bonnes filles bien éduquées!

\- Non, jamais je ne me marierai avec lui! S'écria la jeune fille en sortant de la pièce et en claquant de la porte.

Son père grinça des dents. Sa fille était vraiment bornée... Qu'allait-il faire d'elle?!

* * *

 **[P.D.V. Aoi]**

Raaaah, Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver parfois! Je refuse d'épouser cet homme, je refuse d'obéir à ces lois insensées sur lesquelles notre société est fondée! Comment pourrai-je me marier avec quelqu'un que je ne rencontrerai que le jour de notre mariage?! Si je me marie, je veux que ce soit par amour. Avec une personne que j'aime, un prince charmant... mais je sais bien que les princes charmant, ça n'existe que dans les contes. Dans la vraie vie, les princes charmants, ils veulent vous épouser juste pour obtenir les terres et l'argent de votre famille et ne se soucient pas le moins du monde de votre avis, et vous vivez et finissez votre vie dans un château comme un objet sans importance. Mais moi, je ne veux pas que ça ne m'arrive. Et si vraiment mon père s'obstine à m'offrir à cet homme dont je connais à peine l'identité, alors je fuirai. Je m'enfuirai de cet endroit. Et peut-être que dans ce périple, je trouverai mon âme sœur...

Je ferai comme ma tante Aki. Elle aussi, elle n'acceptait pas d'être une femme comme les autres qui soit aux ordres des hommes de la haute borgeoisie et de la noblesse. Alors, il y a plusieurs années de cela, elle a fui avec quelqu'un, un certain Ichinose je crois. Et donc c'est en femme indépendante et amoureuse qu'elle décida de partir, et elle est partie. Alors que mon père était plus qu'énervé par la fuite soudaine de sa sœur (tout le monde autour de nous l'était aussi, d'ailleurs), elle m'a dit qu'elle m'enverrait régulièrement des lettres et des nouvelles de sa nouvelle vie. Mais je n'ai rien reçu. Durant des mois, j'ai pleuré en cachette, pleuré contre la trahison de ma tante qui m'avait trahie. Et puis, j'ai grandi. Et un jour, j'ai appris me secret : Akane, ma servante, m'a dit qu'elle avait vu Père jeter des lettres dans le feu. C'est là que j'ai tout compris. Et je suis persuadée qu'il a exécuté le même geste avec toutes les autres. Donc déjà que je lui en voulais plus que tout pour m'avoir caché et avoir brûlé les lettres de ma tante, maintenant, il remuait le couteau dans la plaie en voulant me marier avec un homme qui ne retiendra même pas mon nom. À croire qu'il souhaite vraiment que je le détèste.

Énervée, je marchai en vitesse jusqu'à ma chambre, refemant violemment la porte derrière moi. Puis je me dirigai vers la fenêtre, regardant les paysages et le jardin, ce qui me calma un peu.

Puis, soudain, quelque chose attira mon attention. Là-bas, sous l'arbre... Il y avait quelqu'un. Curieuse et surtout ne tenant pas à rester sans rien faire dans ma chambre, je sortis en vitesse dans ma chambre et dévala les escaliers en courant, avant de traverser la grand salle - mon père n'y était pas, sans doute était-il dans la bibliothèque - et d'aboutir sur la terrasse. Je regardai au même endroit où s'était posé mon regard il y a juste un instant, et je vis toujours une personne, assise par terre. Je descendis les escaliers en pierre et me dirigeai sans faire de bruit jusqu'à un des nombreux pommiers qui surplombaient l'allée. Et, par conséquent, où se trouvait cet inconnu. Je m'avançai doucement vers lui, alors qu'il était de dos. Que faisait-il? Il ramassait des pommes qui étaient tombées par terre. C'était un garçon aux cheveux bruns clairs, avec la peau bronzée. Il était habillé de vêtements plutôt sales et à moitié déchirés, signe qu'à l'inverse de moi, il ne vient pas de la haute bourgeoisie mais d'un peuple bas placé dans la sociéte.

\- Que fais-tu ici? Je demandai soudainement.

\- Qu-Quoi?!

Le garçon se retourna dans un sursaut, laissant tomber toutes les pommes qu'il avaient mises dans son panier, me dévisageant d'un air surpris et effrayé.

\- D-Désolé, Mademoiselle Aoi Sorano de Mizuhana!

\- Appelle-moi juste Aoi. Et, comment connais-tu mon nom...?

\- Vous êtes célèbre dans tous les alentours... tout le monde connait votre nom, même le plus reculé des paysans.

\- Ah... et, s'il te plaît, cesse de me voussoyer.

\- Mais, je ne peux pas tutoyer une dame comme vous, ce serait un total irrespect de ma part!

\- Arrête. Je lui dis en lui envoyant un regard noir qui le fit, on dirait bien, trembler et faire parcourir des frissons dans tout son corps.

\- Tr-Très bien!

\- Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma précédente question. Que viens-tu faire ici?

\- Je... Je suis juste venu ramasser des pommes, c'est tout... S'il vous... s'il te plaît, ne m'amène pas à ton père!

\- Je ne le ferai pas, soit sans crainte. Et puis, n'aie pas peur de moi comme cela! Je ne vais rien te faire.

\- Tu es sûre...? J'ai le droit de vous emprunter quelques pommes...?

\- Bien sûr! Elles ne servent à rien ici, si ce n'est qu'à décorer l'allée et le jardin. Personne ne t'en voudras, et puis Père ne mange jamais les fruits qui proviennent du jardin, il dit qu'ils sont avariés et mauvais. Il préfère en faire exporter d'Espagne ou des Amériques. Mais il a tort ; ces fruits-là sont aussi bons que ceux des autres pays, ils sont même meilleurs. Alors, vas-y, prends-en autant que tu le souhaites.

\- Merci beaucoup...! Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- De rien...! Au fait, quel est ton nom? Je luis dis en repensant que je ne lui avais même pas demandé.

\- Je m'appelle Tenma Matsukaze...

\- C'est beau, je trouve que cela te va bien!

\- Quelqu'un m'a déjà dit cette même phrase il y a longtemps... dit-il en baissant la tête.

\- _MADEMOISELLE AOI!_

Je tourne la tête vers le château, où j'aperçois à la fenêtre de ma chambre la personne que je m'attendais à voir : Akane, qui me fait des grands signes et qui me crie de revenir.

\- OUI, OUI, j'ARRIVE! Lui crie-je à mon tour.

Je me retourne vers Tenma, qui remplit toujours son panier jusqu'à ras bord. Puis il releva la tête, et me regarda en souriant.

\- Merci encore, Aoi!

Ce sourire... J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu... n'ai-je jamais vu ce garçon avant? Non, c'est impossible, je dois me tromper. Je ne suis sortie que rarement de ce château et de ses jardins, et à chaque reprises c'était pour me rendre chez des amis à mon père et aucun de ces nobles prétentieux n'avait un fils qui lui ressemblait.

\- De rien. Bon, je dois y aller, parce que sinon je vais me faire crier dessus.

\- D'accord... Au revoir, alors...

\- Allez, je suis sûre que l'on se reverra! Ajoute-je en souriant et en faisant demi-tour.

Je refis donc le chemin inverse, un peu moins vite cette fois. En même temps, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai très envie de retourner dans ce château.

Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, je me fais surprendre par Akane qui me fixe, un brin en colère.

\- Que faisiez-vous dans les jardins à cette heure-ci?!

\- Je me promenais, c'est tout...! Lui réponds-je en soupirant. Et puis, qu'avez vous tous à me traiter comme une grande Dame? Je suis ton amie, Akane, alors tutoie-moi et appelle-moi comme telle, juste comme tu parles aux filles de ton âge et autres servantes!

\- QUOI?! Mais je ne peux pas vous appeler avec autant d'irrespect!

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible, qu'avez-vous tous à la fin?! Tout le monde doit être respecté, il n'y a pas une personne moins importante que l'autre dans ce monde! Mais ça, on dirait bien que personne ne le sait, ici! Dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Excuse-moi... très bien, dès lors, je te parlerai plus... familièrement.

\- Merci!

Puis je repensai à Tenma. Ce garçon, il avait quelque chose... quelque chose de plus que les autres. Enfin, peut-être que tous les gens du Tiers-État sont comme lui, je ne sais pas... mais il me semblait différent, beaucoup plus intéressant que ces riches égoïstes. Il m'intriguait, j'avais envie... d'en savoir plus sur lui.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien pensive, Aoi. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te tracasse?

\- Pardon?! Oh, euh, non... enfin...

Je réfléchis durant quelques secondes, avant de dire :

\- Non, c'est bon.

\- Aoi... j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.

\- Quelle est elle?! Tu vas partir, c'est cela?! Tu vas me quitter?! Ne fais pas cela, je t'en supplie! J'ai besoin de toi ici!

\- _Haha!_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je resterai ici autant que je le pourrai. Cette nouvelle est que, dans trois jours, je vais me marier.

\- Réellement?! Je n'arrive pas à y croire!

\- Pourtant c'est la vérité!

\- Et avec qui, puis-je le savoir?

\- Ben sûr! Il s'agit d'un beau et intelligent jeune homme se nommant Shindou Takuto. Il est musicien et chef d'orchestre, et écrit et interprète de nombreuses musiques sur de célèbres pièces de théatre. C'est d'ailleurs là que je l'y ai rencontré : Seuls nos regards se sont croisés, et dès lors on a su qu'on devait s'aimer. On a commencé à se voir de plus en plus, se connaissant encore plus au fil des jours, puis finalement nous sommes devenus amants, et avons décidé de nous marier pour cloître notre amour.

\- Mais c'est merveilleux! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant?

\- Je n'étais pas sûre que cela vous intéresserait...

\- Tu plaisantes! Rien de plus ne me réchaufferait le cœur!

\- Vraiment? Si tu le dis...

\- Je suis si heureuse pour toi! J'aimerais tellement assister à votre mariage... Mais... Père le refusera sans doute...

\- Ça ne fait rien, je t'y emmenerai en cachette, si tu tiens tant à y aller! Me dit-elle avec un sourire doux.

\- C'est vrai?! Oh, merci, merci!

\- Maintenant, tu feras mieux de te préparer pour le dîner, me dit Akane en devenant plus sérieuse.

\- Très bien...

Ainsi, après avoir bien refait ma toilette, je descendis prendre le dîner avec mon père. Nous mangeâmes dans le silence, chacun savant que s'il prononçait un mot, cela allait enore finir en dispute.

* * *

 **[Deux jours plus tard - début d'après-midi]**

 _Rien ne s'est passé durant le jour d'hier et ce matin. Si ce n'est que les interminables leçons de culture Japonaise et les leçons de piano que mon père m'impose malgré moi et qui me font rappeller encore plus la société anodine dans laquelle je vis. J'attends toujours l'amour... Mais je crois que je peux attendre longtemps. Si je reste enfermée ici comme une princesse de contes de fées qui attend son prince, en tout cas, oui. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis pas une princesse, que les princes charmants n'existe pas, et que les contes de fées sont écrits seulement pour faire croire qux jeunes filles comme moi qu'elles devront épouser l'homme qu'on leur donne car il est leur prince charmant et qu'elles doivent l'aimer comme il se doit car ce sera le seul et unique amour de leur vie. Donc voilà, l'amour, je peux l'attendre encore longtemps._

Allongée sous un des pommiers de l'allée, un crayon à la main et une feuille devant moi, je dessine le garçon que j'ai rencontré il y a deux jours sous ce même arbre. J'adore dessiner, c'est un de mes passe-temps qui ne me demande pas une réelle concentration et où je peux laisser libre court à mes pensées sans que rien ne vienne les entraver. Et donc, couchée sous ce pommier au Soleil, je dessinais Tenma. Mais pourquoi lui, me diriez-vous? Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment. Son visage m'inspirait, j'ai eu une soudaine envie de retranscrire son sourire sur une feuille de papier. Je ne vais pas mentir : Je le trouvais beau... il y avait quelque chose en lui qui forçait mes pensées à ne pas se débarasser de son image, et son visage m'avait marquée tout autant que sa façon d'agir et ce ton d'innocence qui s'entendait clairement dans sa voix. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré, mais j'ai eu beau chercher dans mes souvenirs jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête, je ne parvins pas à me remémorer un quelconque passage de ma vie où il pouvait se trouver. Alors, peut-être que de le dessiner m'aderai. Et puis, ça me donnait le sourire de le dessiner. Tellement que je ne tardai pas à prendre peinture et pinceau et à repasser en couleur sur les traits du crayon à papier et à donner vie à ce portrait.

Une heure plus tard, je courrais dans les couloirs du château, mon dessin à la main. Une fois entrée dans la bibliothèque et trouvé la personne que je cherchais, je criai comme une enfant fière de son travil :

\- Père, Père! Regardez!

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Aoi...? Me demanda-t-il d'un soupir exaspéré en levant le nez de son livre.

\- Regardez le dessin que je viens de réaliser! Lui dis-je, heureuse, en mettant la feuille devant lui.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, aussi surpris que s'il avait vu un fantôme.

\- A... Aoi... où as-tu vu ce garçon?! Me dit-il, blanc comme un drap.

\- Hein?! Hum... et bien... nulle part, il est juste sorti de mon esprit..., mentis-je, de peur qu'il ne me punisse si je lui disais la vérité.

Il blêmit encore plus, avant que son expression de surprise ne se transforme en expression de colère.

\- Range tout de suite ce dessin si tu ne veux pas que je ne le déchire! Cria-t-il.

\- Quoi? Mais... Pourquoi vous énervez-vous ainsi?!

\- J'AI DIT, ÔTE TOUT DE SUITE CET OBJET DE MA VUE! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS LE REVOIR!

\- Mais...

Vu qu'il s'énervait encore plus après cette interjection, je fis demi-tour, prise d'une soudaine peur et d'une totale incompréhension. Je l'entendis râler, minauder quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris, avant de repartir dans ma chambre. Une fois arrivée dans la vaste pièce, je rangeai toutes mes affaires de peinture dans le tiroir où elles étaient habituellement rangées. J'essayai de reprendre mes esprits, tout en me demandant pourquoi mon père avait eu une si brutale réaction. Mais après tout, c'était mon père, il ne fallait vraiment pas essayer de comprendre.

Finalement, je décidai de montrer mon œuvre dont j'étais si fière à Akane, mais celle-ci s'avéra être absente du château. Elle était soit-disant allée faire quelques courses au village... Elle avait donné rendez-vous à son beau musicien, oui! Sans doute était-elle même en train de préparer et d'organiser son mariage. Me couchant paresseusement sur le lit, je repensais à ce fabuleux évènement. Elle avait tellement de la chance... j'avais tellement hâte d'y être! En vérité, je n'ai assisté qu'à une seul mariage dans ma vie. Et il était plus qu'ennuyeux. Franchement, vous vivrez un bon moment vous, en demoiselle d'honneur d'une mariée et d'un marié que vous connaissez à peine, et sans compter les discours et le repas de plusieurs heures et la journée dans une robe qui vous gratte et serrée à tel point que vous ne pouvez prsque pas respirer? Alors cette fois-ci, j'espère fortement que ce mariage sera mieux. Et il le sera, puisque c'est celui d'Akane.

* * *

 _Dans une grande et majestueuse robe blanche, la mariée marchait dans l'église d'un pas gracieux, rejoignant son futur mari qui l'attendait devant le prêtre. Entourée d'une foule de personnes qui l'acclamait, elle souriait, comblée par le bonheur de ce jour qui allait être le plus beau de sa vie. Alors que la musique s'arrêta, elle prit la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait, le regardant d'un amour sans fin alors qu'il la regardait avec tout autant d'adoration. Le prêtre commença à lire son discours, liant une âme à une autre, tandis que tout le monde écoutait attentivement ses sages paroles. Après plusieurs longues minutes, il s'arrêta tout en souriant, avant de regarder le couple et de dire :_

\- Shindou Takuto, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Akane Yamana, ici présente?

\- Oui, je le veux, _répondit-il avant un grand sourire._

\- Akane Yamana, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Shindou Takuto, ici présent?

\- Oui, je le veux!

 _Shindou prit l'alliance et la glissa sur le doigt de sa bien-aimée, qui fut comblée à ce simple geste. Akane fit de même, prenant l'anneau en or dans ses doigts fins, et le mit à son tour sur l'annulaire du musicien. Souriant face à cette union, l'homme d'église prononça la phrase solennelle :_

\- Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme...!

 _Les deux mariés se sourirent et se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, avant de s'échanger un baiser passionné. Toute la salle applaudit, tous partageant la même humeur joviale._

C'était si beau... C'est si heureux, un mariage, quand on tient à la personne qui se marie! Akane et Shindou traversèrent le couloir de l'église, ou je me levai et les suivis de loin, avant qu'ils ne se fassent accueuillir au-dehors par une horde de grains de riz et de pétales. Je me précipitai vers ma servante qui pourtant aujourd'hui avant l'air d'une reine par rapport à moi, avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire d'un air plein de joie :

\- Oh, Akane! Je suis si heureuse pour toi! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te maries...!

\- Et bien, il faudra le croire, ma chère Aoi! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de vivre cette journée! Et surtout d'être auprès de toi, Shindou... je t'aime tellement... rajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime plus que tout, ma belle Akane... Tu es plus jolie que la plus belle des mélodies de la plus belle des symphonies qu'il existe! Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.

\- _Hihi!_ Tu devrais aller voir les gens, Aoi, faire de nouvelles connaissances. Je suis sûre qu'il y a des personnes avec lesquelles tu t'entendras très bien! Le dîner et la fête se feront sur la place dans moins d'une heure, tout est déjà installé! Vas-y!

\- Eh bien... oui, d'accord... dis-je alors que mon amie se dirigeait déjà vers d'autres personnes.

D'un pas hésitant, je me dirigeais vers la place, qui grouillait de monde. Je crois bien qu'il y avait au moins tout le village réunit ici! Mais mon cœur commençait à battre plus vite au fil et à mesure que je m'avançais. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir autant de gens... À part mon père, Akane et les domestiques et parfois quelques invités, je ne voyais personne. Alors, que devais-je faire? C'est sans compter cette timidité qui me parasite à chaque fois que je dois faire quelque chose toute seule. Alors que je vagabondais entre les personnes d'un air inquiet, une personne attira soudainement mon attention : Tenma! Il était là-bas, assis sur la fontaine, le nez plongé dans un livre. Mais ce qui m'étonna le plus, c'était la façon dont il était habillé. Il avait la même coiffure que la première fois où on s'était rencontré, mais ses vêtements étaient totalement différents : à la place de sa tenue rapiécée, il portait un costume luxueux qui avait l'air de première qualité. Sans hésiter, je me dirigeai vers lui, et je m'assis près de lui sur la fontaine. Me voyant, il releva la tête, et me dit en souriant :

\- Oh, Aoi, bonjour! Toi aussi tu es venue pour le mariage?

\- Oui, bien sûr! Lui répondis-je en lui renvoyant son sourire. Comme tout le monde ici! Tu connais Akane et Shindou?

\- Oui, Shindou est un de mes grands amis, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a prêté ce costume... Je le connais depuis longtemps,sa mère a aidé la mienne, il y a longtemps... Enfin bref, toi, tu les connais?

\- Oui, Akane est elle aussi une grande amie à moi. C'est elle qui m'a apelée de la fenêtre lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu ne te souviens pas?

\- Non, pas vraiment... Je n'ai pas dû faire attention, je n'ai pas remarqué que c'était elle. J'étais surtout concentré à ramasser des pommes!

\- _Haha!_ D'ailleurs, ta mère était-elle contente?

\- Oui, très! Cela lui a fait beaucoup plaisir!

\- Tant mieux...!

Il y eu une pause, avant que Tenma ne dise d'une voix moins joviale :

\- Ça doit être bien de vivre entouré de richesses comme toi...

Cette phrase me fit tressaillir.

\- Qu-Quoi? Que veux-tu dire par là?

\- Eh bien, toi, tu n'as pas besoin de voler pour manger et de dormir dans un lit de paille... tu ne fais pas face à la pauvreté.

\- Tu te trompes, c'est bien pire! On te force sans arrêt à faire des choses et on ne te laisse jamais le choix! Toi au moins, tu es libre!

Tenma me regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, étonné du soudain haussement de ton de ma voix.

\- Enfin, je veux dire que... désolée, Tenma.

\- Ce n'est rien, je te comprends... mais sache que vivre une vie comme la mienne est tout sauf facile. Nous sommes très pauvres, il faut beaucoup travailler au champ, et cela ne nous vaut presque rien, nous avons à peine assez d'argent pour vivre. Et ma mère est plus qu'éreintée après chaque journée de travail...

\- Ton père ne l'aide pas? Lui demandai-je, surprise.

\- Non, je n'ai jamais connu mon père. À chaque fois que je demandais à ma mère, elle me disait que c'était sans importance et que cela ne me servirait à rien de le savoir. Mais elle disait toujours ça avec cet air triste et mélancolique... je pense qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais qu'il a dû mourir à la guerre, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes. Ça doit être pour ça qu'à chaque fois, elle se met à pleurer quand elle pense à lui...

\- Oh, je suis désolée pour toi...

\- Non, ce n'est rien tu sais. Je ne l'ai jamais connu, donc ça ne me fait rien. C'est comme si j'avais toujours vécu seulement avec ma mère! Et toi, tu as tes deux parents, non? Les riches comme vous ont toujours leur deux parents...!

\- C'est là que tu te trompes encore... Ma mère est morte quand j'avais cinq ans. Elle s'est suicidée... Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Mais elle a toujours été un peu dépressive, sans doute la société moderne lui avait terni le moral. Il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'elle ne se mette en colère ou qu'elle n'éclate en sanglots. Les médecins disaient que c'était sans doute dû au fait d'avoir été mariée trop tôt, d'avoir eu trop de responsabilités alors qu'elle était à peine sortie de l'enfance. Elle m'a eue très tôt, tu sais, à seulement quatorze ans. Elle était enfermée dans un monde où il fallait seulement être une femme qui obéit. Et un jour, elle s'est... pendue...

\- Toutes mes consoléances, Aoi. Je te jure de tout faire pour que tu ne sois plus jamais triste, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras, ce qui me fit instantanément rougir.

Il me lâcha et ma mine se décomposa encore plus en repensant au fait que j'allais bientôt entrer dans la même roue infernale que ma mère.

\- Il y a quelque chose d'autre qui te tracasse...? Me dit Tenma en posant sa main sur la mienne et en remarquant les quelques gouttes salées qui commençaient à perler au coin de mes yeux.

\- C'est que... moi aussi, très bientôt, je devrai faire comme ma mère auparavant. Je devrai épouser un homme, Tsurugi Kyousuke, le fils du comte de Nightbury. Mais je n'en ai absolument pas envie! Je ne le connais même pas, et je refuse d'être la femme soumise d'un mari prétentieux.

\- _CHERS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LE DÎNER VA ÊTRE SERVI! VEUILLEZ PRENDRE PLACE AUTOUR DES TABLES!_

\- Je suis sûr que tu es différente de toutes ces femmes nobles sans cervelle. Tu ne sauras pas te laisser berner.

\- Oui...

Il me tendit la main, main que j'attrapai directement d'ailleurs, m'invitant à aller s'asseoir près de lui.

* * *

 _Nous nous sommes beaucoup parlé durant ce repas. Bien que mon moral était au plus bas, il réussit en seulement quelques minutes à me redonner le sourire. Ce n'est qu'après avoir passé toute l'après-midi ensemble à rire et à mieux se connaître que j'ai appris une chose : J'aimais Tenma._

Oui, je l'aime... telles étaient mes pensées lorsque je marchais sur la toute pour revenir chez moi. Quitter Tenma avait été dur : Ni lui ni moi ne voulait se séparer. En seulement une journée, je m'étais attaché à ce garçon et mon cœur ne semblait pas vouloir s'en décoller. Il était si beau, si gentil, si chaleureux, si mignon, si vivifiant... bref, je ne vais pas énumérer tout ce qui me plaît chez lui parce que sinon il y en aurait pour un bon bout de temps. Peut-être que je me trompe, peut-être que c'est juste quelqu'un que je trouve beau et gentil et que je crois être celui que j'aime. Peut-être suis-je la princesse sotte qui croit avoir trouvé son prince charmant. Oui, peut-être.

\- Aoi! Où étais-tu passée?! S'exclama mon père en me voyant entrer dans le hall du château.

\- Hum... je suis allée au village...

Quoi? C'est vrai, non?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas y aller! Ces paysans bouseux ne sont bons qu'à rester où ils sont, une fille de ton rang n'a pas à aller dans cet endroit!

Je ne dis rien, tentant de ne pas riposter face à ces paroles qui méritent qu'on torture la personne qui les prononce.

\- Et dans cette tenue, en plus! C'est une des vieilles robes en soie dorée de ta mère! Je me demande pourquoi le ciel m'a donné une fille comme celle-ci! Enfin bref, il n'est pas le temps de maudire les décisions de notre Père. Va vite te préparer, nous avons un invité de marque qui va bientôt arriver!

\- Quoi?! Comment cela, de qui s'agit-il?!

\- Du comte de Nightbury et de son fils. Il ne vont pas tarder, alors file vite te préparer! Ohlala, mais qu'aurais-je fait si tu n'étais pas revenue? Et où est Akane?! Nous avons besoin d'elle!

\- Eh bien... elle est allée voir sa famille, elle ne rentrera que dans trois jours... mentis-je.

\- Quoi! Et elle ne m'a même pas prévenu! Ah, ce sera retenu sur son salaire mensuel! Alors appelez donc Fuyuka, ou Beta! Nous avons besoin de te préparer!

Ainsi donc, les deux jeunes femmes coururent vers moi et m'emmenèrent dans ma chambre, où, pendant plus d'une heure et demie, elles m'ont parée, maquillée, habillée, chaussée et coiffée comme une princesse. Ou comme une poupée. En fait, je ne vois pas la différence. Je pus bouger, quand même, car bien que je ne m'habille souvent que d'une robe simple (au grand désespoir de mon père), j'ai l'habitude depuis toute petite que l'on me mette un pareil costume sur le dos. Car oui, cette tenue n'était rien d'autre qu'un costume qui montrait aux hommes qu'avec celui-ci, "les femmes sont encore plus bêtes qu'elles ne le sont d'habitude". Un attrape-débile, en fait. Et encore, je suis polie. Désolée, mais le fait de se faire plus belle juste parce que l'on va vous présenter à l'homme auquel on va vous marier et qu'il faut qu'il vous trouve à son goût m'exaspère particulièrement.

\- Souriez, Mademoiselle Aoi! Me dit gaiement Fuyuka en reposant la brosse qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Non, je ne veux pas sourire. Déjà, parce que je déteste que l'on m'appelle "Mademoiselle" Aoi, que l'enthousiasme des servantes qui m'entourent me rend malade, et que le simple fait de recontrer ce Tsurugi Kyousuke me donne envie de sauter par la fenêtre pour voir si j'arrive à voler.

Mais je ne pus malheureusement pas accomplir ce geste car à peine m'étais-je levée de ma chaise, j'entendis mon père crier :

\- Aoi, ma fille! Descends tout de suite, nos invités arrivent!

Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre pour voir une calèche arriver et s'arrêter devant notre porte. Un homme assez âgé en descendit, suivit d'un autre beaucoup plus jeune. Le comte de Nightbury et son fils, sans aucun doute. Je descendis donc les escaliers, dans la meilleure grâce possible alors que les deux personnes que je venais d'apercevoir entraient dans le hall.

Ils me regardèrent tous, tandis que je descendais les dernières marches. Je me dirigeai vers eux, et j'arrivai à leur hauteur, non sans une expression de dégoût que j'essayais de faire paraître le moins possible.

\- Bonsoir, gente et belle demoiselle Aoi Sorano de Mizuhana. Je me nomme Tsurugi Kyousuke de Nightbury, et je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, me dit-il en s'inclinant.

C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu nuit attachés en une queue-de-cheval, avec des yeux aux orbes jaunes transperçants mais qui semblaient tout autant rassurants. Il portait un costume de l'époque, quoique un peu plus original que les autres. C'était une sorte de longue veste de couleur bleu foncé, assorti à ses cheveux, avec des boutons et des manches dorés. Son pantalon était noir, lui faisant paraître des jambes extrêmement fines pour un individu de sexe masculin, et ses bottes étaient marrons foncés, suivant l'allure sombre de son style. Je l'avoue, il était beau. Enfin, dans le sens où il renvoyait du respect et du charisme. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire tomber dans ses bras.

\- Hmpf... Oui, bienvenue, dis-je simplement en lui serrant la main.

Il me renvoya un sourire, chose qui allégea un peu la conscience de mon père qui m'avait envoyé un regard noir quelques secondes plus tôt face à mon enthousiasme quasi-absent.

\- Bref, si nous passions au dîner afin de faire plus ample connaissance?

Nous suivâmes tous mon père dans la salle à manger, et nous asseyâmes autour d'une table ronde, ce à quoi nous pûmes tous nous voir.

Alors que les cusiniers et cuisinières apportaient les plats, mon père lança la conversation :

\- Alors, mon cher Tsurugi Kyousuke, si vous nous parliez un peu de vous?

\- Oh, il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir sur moi. Bientôt, j'hériterai du nom de comte de Nightbury, dès le décès de mon père.

(Soit dit en passant, je trouve cela complètement absurde et impoli de dire une pareille phrase alors que son vieux père est assis juste à côté de nous, et par conséquent, prend pleinement conscience de la phrase qui vient d'être prononcée.)

\- Ainsi donc, j'hériterai de ses terres et de son argent. Et c'est avec grand plaisir que j'épouserai votre fille, Monsieur le comte de Mizuhana.

\- Mais moi aussi, c'est avec un immense honneur que je vous l'offrirai!

Alors là, trop, c'est trop.

\- NE PARLEZ PAS DE MOI COMME SI J'ÉTAIS UN OBJET! NE VOUS EST-IL JAMAIS ARRIVÉ DE FAIRE PREUVE D'UN PEU DE RESPECT, MONSIEUR DE NIGHTBURY?!

Les trois personnes qui m'entouraient me regardèrent avec surprise, à la différence que mon père avait une pointe d'envie de me désentripailler en plus.

Je me rassis, sans laisser partir l'expression de colère qui s'était installée sur mon visage. Tout le monde restait sans voix, jusqu'à ce que mon père sorti de sa réflexion intense sur le sujet _"dois-je tuer ma fille ou serait-il meilleur de la torturer avant?"_ et me dise d'une voix pleine de colère :

\- Aoi! Comment oses-tu ainsi faire preuve d'un tel irrespect envers Monsieur Tsurugi Kyousuke?!

\- Et c'est moi qui fait preuve d'irrespect, non mais je rêve! C'est plutôt lui que vous devriez réprimander, et vous-même tant que vous y êtes, de traiter une femme ainsi! C'est d'une barbarie sans limite!

Là, je pense que mon père ne veux ni me tortuer ni me tuer, mais me couper en petits morceaux à l'aide d'un couteau bien tranchant pour ensuite faire griller mes restes à la poêle et les servir au chien en gise de casse-croûte.

Il allait répliquer, mais quelqu'un d'autre lui coupa la parole.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Mademoiselle Aoi. Je ne voulais pas être si vulgaire. Sachez que je respecte les femmes tout autant que les hommes, et que plus jamais je ne ferai preuve d'une telle ignorance face à un quelconque individu.

Mon père me lança un regard du genre " _Tu as de la chance, tu t'en es bien sortie! Maintenant, tu as intérêt à le remercier comme il se doit sinon la poêle à frire c'est pour demain!"._ Et vu que je ne voudrais pas être cuite, du moins pas tout de suite, je l'ai remercié simplement.

\- Merci.

Le dîner s'est terminé sans encombres, moi me taisant la plupart du temps et les hommes parlant de leurs richesses que je mettrais bien à la poubelle. Promesse de mes fesses, oui. Jamais je n'épouserai un homme pareil.

* * *

 _Je voudrais tellement qu'il soit là... J'ai tellement envie de le voir, de lui parler..._

Allongée dans mon lit, je repensais à cette journée qui n'était pas comme les autres. Le mariage, Tenma, le dîner... Tenma... Akane et Shindou... Tenma... Oui, ce garçon, je voulais le revoir. Dans mes rêves, peut-être? Le comte de Nightbury et son fils sont restés dormir. Ils ont passé toute la journée à voyager, et du coup ils ne repartiront que demain. Peut-être même dans quelques jours, je n'en sais rien. Je suis partie dormir juste après le dessert. Dormir... c'est une bien belle façon d'oublier ses soucis.

* * *

 _SBLAM!_

Je me réveille en sursaut en entendant ce bruit peu commun, mais j'ouvre encore plus les yeux quand je vois Tenma, affalé sur le sol avec la fenêtre ouverte sur la nuit noire derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

\- SHHHHHT!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je répète en chuchotant.

\- Hum... eh bien... je voulais te voir...

\- Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas être ici! Mon père te tuerait s'il te voyait!

\- Oui, je sais, mais... tu me manquais tellement!

Je rougis à cette dernière phrase, qui me prouvait que je n'étais pas la seule à être en manque d'une personne.

\- Mais... comment as-tu fais pour escalader la façade du château?! C'est très haut, et extrêmement dangereux!

\- J'ai grimpé sur le lierre accroché aux murs! Me dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Eh bien, félicitations! lui répondis-je en ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

\- _Brrrr..._ Il fait froid! Dit-il en frissonant.

\- Ferme la fenêtre. Si tu ne l'as pas cassée...!

Il obéit à cet ordre, refermant les vitres sur elles-même.

\- Tourne bien la poignée, lui dis-je en le voyant presque s'acharner à essayer de la fermer convenablement.

\- Ah, oui, merci... c'est que... je n'ai pas l'habitude d'un tel luxe.'

\- Ce n'est pas non plus le château du Roi, tu sais...!

Il ne prit pas compte de cette dernière phrase, observant autour de lui ce qu'il pouvait voir avec la lumière de la bougie que je venais d'allumer.

\- C'est vraiment beau... toute cette décoration, tout ce mobilier...

Je souris face à cette fascination, bien que moi, j'avais l'habitude d'être entourée de tout ça.

\- C'est... vraiment gentil à toi de ne pas me renvoyer.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je cela? Tu t'es donné tant de mal pour arriver ici sans te faire remarquer, et puis... tu es mon ami!

 _Mon seul ami, même..._

\- C'est vrai...? Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Vien sûr! Et ne reste pas debout ici, tu vas avoir froid! Surtout que tu es à manches courtes... lui dis-je en lui indiquant la place près de moi.

\- Je peux vraiment venir à côté de toi dans ce lit?!

\- Mais oui, et arrête de te sous-estimer ainsi! Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas de la même classe sociale que nous ne sommes pas égaux. Nous avons le même âge, et nous somme tous les deux des êtres humains!

\- Oui, pardon... s'excusa-t-il en s'installant. Ouah, cette couverture est si chaude! Et ce lit si confortable!

Je me tournai vers lui et regarda ses beaux yeux émerveillés.

\- Tenma, je suis si heureuse que tu sois là...

\- Moi aussi, tu me manquais tellement... me répondit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Puis je changeai de sujet, pour tester sa réaction.

\- Au fait, Tsurugi Kyousuke, le fils du comte de Nightbury, est venu nous rendre visite tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, il dort au château... c'est pour ça que ta présence ici est encore moins favorable.

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille?

\- Non! Enfin, non, je veux que tu restes ici! C'est juste que... Il faut faire très attention, c'est tout...

\- Oui... mais, dis dis moi... tu l'aimes vraiment, ce Tsurugi Kyousuke?! Tu vas vraiment te marier avec lui?!

 _Héhé, on dirait bien que j'ai réussi à toucher dans le mille...!_

\- Non, jamais je ne l'épouserai. Car j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'est un le fils d'un comte, c'est ça...?

\- Non, même pas...

\- Alors d'un baron? D'un duc? Du Roi?

\- _Haha!_ Non!

\- Dis-moi au moins son nom.

\- Tenma Matsukaze.

Il me regarda durant quelques secondes, le temps que l'information lui monte bien au cerveau. Mais comme il restait sans voix, je lui pris le visage et lui dis d'une voix douce :

\- ...Oui, c'est toi que j'aime, Tenma.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Aoi! S'écria-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je rougis à ce geste, sentant soudainement son corps chaud se coller contre le mien. Je lui rendis son étreinte, enivrée par ce délicieux délice qu'est d'enlaçer quelqu'un. Sans attendre et sans lui donner le temps de réagir, je l'embrassai, faisant virer mes joues à un rouge plus foncé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes me fit frissonner, et je me délectai de cette savoureuse chose nouvelle pour moi qu'est le baiser. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me détachai, quittant ces lèvres fines que j'avais tant aimées. Tenma était tout rouge et regardait dans le vide, ce qui me fit lâcher un petit rire.

\- On... On devrait dormir... dit-il en sortant peu à peu de son état pétrifié.

\- Oui... mais... si tu restes dormir ici, il faudra que tu te lèves très tôt demain matin pour que personne ne te voie...

\- Ca ne me dérange pas, tant que je reste avec toi!

Je souris, avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis je pris la bougie encore allumée et la mis entre nous deux, avant de dire :

\- Fais un voeu, Tenma!

\- On peut faire un voeu en éteignant une seule bougie?

\- Apparemment, oui. Essaie, et peut-être qu'il se réalisera!

Il obéit, soufflant doucement sur la petite flamme qui s'éteignit.

\- Voilà!

\- J'espère que ton voeu se réalisera! Maintenant, il faut dormir...! Lui dis-je en reposant l'objet sur ma table de nuit.

\- Oui...

Je me glissai sous la couverture, serrant Tenma contre moi. Il n'y avait pas meilleur confort et bien-être...

* * *

 _Toc, toc, toc!_

\- Mademoiselle Aoi, puis-je entrer dans votre chambre?

Réveillée par ce vacarme qu'est pour moi un frappement sur la porte, j'ouvre les yeux, tentant de me rappeller dans mon demi-sommeil à qui peut bien appartenir cette voix que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entendre. Puis je tourne la tête pour voir Tenma, encore endormi. Il est si mignon... L'amour que je ressens pour lui, et précisément à ce moment-là, ne peut pas se calculer. Je lui caresse lentement le visage de ma main, cajolant sa peu doucee et bronzée. Maintenant, je le sais, si je devais fuir, ce serait avec lui.

\- Mademoiselle Aoi, je vais rentrer!

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'un jeune homme ouvre la porte de ma chambre, un jeune homme qui s'avère être Trusugi Kyousuke.

\- Mademoiselle Aoi, on vous attend en bas pour le petit-déjeuner et...

Il se coupa net en voyant le garçon qui dormait à côté de moi d'un air paisible.

\- On ne vous à jamais appris à ne pas rentrer ainsi dans la chambre d'une jeune fille?! Lui cries-je, furieuse.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais comme vous ne répondiez pas je pensais qu'il vous était arrivé quelque malheur et-

\- Ce n'est pas une raison! Allez-vous en tout de suite!

\- Tr-Très bien...

C'est la que je réalisai mon erreur. Je m'apprêtai à la réparer en lui faisant promettre de ne pas aller répéter ça à mon père, mais il faisait déjà demi-tour.

\- Attends! Lui criais-je alors qu'à côté de moi celui que j'aimais se réveillait de tous ces cris.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna, mais à ce moment là la chose que que je voulais surtout pas voir arriver arriva.

\- Eh bien, Monsieur Tsurugi Kyousuke, que se passe-t-il? Nous vous attendons vous et ma fille depuis un bon moment déjà!

Il s'arrêta devant la porte lui aussi comme son confrère d'arrogance une minute auparavant, sauf que là la situation fut bien pire que la précédente. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et devint tout blanc, puis ensuite tout rouge. J'aurais ri si je n'étais à ce moment-là le centre de l'attention.

\- Qu-Qu'est-ce que... Ma... Matsukaze...

\- Comment connais-tu son prénom?! M'exlamai-je.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible...!

\- Explique-nous! Lui dis-je en sortant du lit.

\- ...Très bien, tu es assez grande maintenant pour que je t'explique.

Il s'assit sur le lit, lançant un regard noir au fils du comte qui comprit tout de suite et qui quitta la pièce.

\- Tout à commencé quand... Ta mère faisait de plus en plus de dépressions. Nous avons dû employer des servantes et des médecins en plus pour l'aider. Elle était enceinte de toi d'à peine deux mois à ce moment-là... Et puis, un soir où elle était partie rendre visite à sa famille - nous pensions que ça l'aiderait - , j'ai... couché avec une servante, et... je l'ai rendue enceinte. J'ai voulu la renvoyer, mais on ne peux pas faire cela sans raison valable. Et je n'allais tout de même pas avouer cette adultère à ta mère, surtout qu'elle était déjà dans un bien piètre état... Cette servante a donc dû rester travailler au château, et neuf mois plus tard, alors que tu n'avais que deux mois, elle a accouché d'un garçon. Nous avons prétendu qu'il s'agissaitdu fils d'un quelconque homme, puis durant plusieurs années nous avons accepté que vous jouiez ensemble. Mais un jour, alors que tu n'avais que cinq ans, cette servante a tout avoué à ta mère. Par jalousie, par désespoir, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Et ta mère, Aoi, désespérée et le coeur brisé, s'est sucidée quelques jours après. Alors, j'ai renvoyé du château cette femme et son fils, mon fils. Je ne voulais pas les revoir. C'est à cause d'eux que ta mère est morte, c'est à cause de ce péché que j'ai commis.

Je restais sans voix face à cette révélation.

\- Et ce garçon c'est...

\- Oui, c'est Tenma.

\- Tu veux dire que... Tenma est mon demi-frère?!

\- ...Oui.

\- Mais... ce... ce n'est pas possible! Enfin... mais... bégayai-je, perdue.

\- Aoi... me dit Tenma en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Tu sais, ce n'est pas pour ça que je cesserai de t'aimer.

Je le regardai dans les yeux, encore boulversée par ce que je venais d'entendre.

\- Mais alors... c'est pour ça que j'avais l'impression de t'avoir déjà rencontré... mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de toi...

\- Oui, dit mon père, j'ai... fait tout mon possible pour que tu l'oublies. Je ne voulais pas que tu te souviennes de lui, que tu ais tissé des liens! Je ne voulais qu'aucun de nous ne se rappelle de lui et de sa mère, de ces personnes qui ont causé la mort de ta mère!

Soudain, je sentis un flot de colère m'envahir. Je me mis bien en face de lui, avant de crier :

\- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille?! Si Mère est morte, ce n'est pas de leur faute, c'est de la tienne! C'est toi qui lui a brisé le coeur, toi qui l'a anéantie! C'est à cause de toi qu'à présent elle n'est plus de ce monde et que je l'ai à peine connue!

\- Aoi... Je suis tellement désolé...

\- Cela ne suffira pas! J'en ai plus qu'assez, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir! Criai-je en sortant et en claquant la porte.

Je courais. Je courais, loin d'ici, dehors. Loin de mon père.

* * *

 _Au fond du jardin, dans un coin de cette immense étendue, se trouvait une tombe. Une tombe ornée de fleurs à la pierre vieillie par le temps. Elle était entourée de saules pleureurs, qui dirigeaient vers elle leurs feuilles vertes, et derrière coulait doucement un ruisseau à l'eau claire qui coulait comme le temps qui passe. "Vienne la nuit, sonne l'heure... Les jours s'en vont, je demeure..." (Guillaume Apollinaire). Car oui, le temps passait sans que tu ne sois avec moi, Maman. Les jours se ressemblent tellement, je vis la même chose à chaque période entre lorsque le Soleil se lève et lorsqu'il se couche. Je reproduis les mêmes actions, j'entends les mêmes choses. Puis j'ai rencontré ce garçon. Ce garçon qui se révèle être mon demi-frère, mais que j'aime passionnément malgré ces lois qui me rappellent que c'est interdit. Mais est-ce si grave, après tout? Nous ne partageons le sang que d'un seul de nos parents, et nous n'avons pas passé notre enfance ensemble. Avant, on se mariait bien entre cousins et cousines. Et les pharaons égyptiens épousaient bien leurs soeurs et les reines leur frère. Alors, dis-moi, est-ce si grave d'aimer quelqu'un pour qui a part un père et des jeux d'enfants je n'ai rien en commun, si ce n'est que l'amour qui nous unit...? Sache que je l'aime, et que je n'accepterai pas d'obéir à cette loi et de suivre cette voix qui me dit que c'est mal. Je sais que c'est le fils d'une personne que tu as détesté, que c'est le garçon qui a causé ta mort lorsque tu as su qui était son père. Mais je sais que tu voulais que ta fille sois heureuse. Et rester avec lui est ma seule façon d'être heureuse. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne renie pas cet amour. Je t'aime, Maman..._

\- Aoi...?

Je sursaute, puis je me retourne avant de voir Tenma qui me regarde d'un air triste. Il n'a plus les mêmes vêtements, il est habillé beaucoup plus luxueusement et tient deux grandes valises dans chacune de ses mains.

\- ...Que faisais-tu...? Me demande-t-il.

\- Je... Je parlais à ma mère.

\- Je vois...

\- Que fais-tu avec ces deux valises? Et pourquoi es-tu vêtu comme cela?

\- ...Ton père m'a donné ces vêtements, et il a ordonné aux servantes de faire ces valises. Il y a mis un grand nombre d'affaires, ainsi qu'une très grande somme d'argent. Il... Il m'a dit de prendre ces valises et de partir avec toi et ma mère, pour que tu le pardonnes et que nous puissions être heureux.

\- Il a vraiment fait cela...?

\- Oui...

\- Alors, j'accepte.

\- ...Tu es sûre...?

\- Oui, je veux rester avec toi, Tenma, qu'importe notre lien de sang. Je t'aime et je veux rester auprès de toi.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, et je te promets que tu ne seras plus jamais triste.

Je souris, puis je lui pris la main. Je le suivis hors du jardin, une valise en main. Promis, Mère, je serais heureuse. Promis, Père, je t'enverrai des lettres.

Dans la légère brise qui nous accompagnait, je crus entendre une voix, celle de mon père ou de ma mère, ou peut-être même les deux mêlées. Et cette voix, elle me disait :

 _"Sois heureuse, ma fille adorée..."_

 _ **-FIN!-**_


End file.
